1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for encoding data, and in particular to a system and method for storing motion and retrieving data associated with high efficiency video coded data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is rapid growth in the technologies associated with the generation, transmission, and reproduction of media programs. These technologies include coding schemes that permit digital versions of the media programs to be encoded to compress them to much smaller size and facilitate their transmission, storage, reception and playback. These technologies have application in personal video recorders (PVRs), video on demand (VOD), multiple channel media program offerings, interactivity, mobile telephony, and media program transmission.
Without compression, digital media programs are typically too large to transmit and/or store for a commercially acceptable cost. However, compression of such programs has made the transmission and storage of such digital media programs not only commercially feasible, but commonplace.
Initially, the transmission of media programs involved low to medium resolution images transmitted over high bandwidth transmission media such as cable television and satellite. However, such transmission has evolved to include lower bandwidth transmission media such as Internet transmission to fixed and mobile devices via computer networks, WiFi, Mobile TV and third and fourth generation (3G and 4G) networks. Further, such transmissions have also evolved to include high definition media programs such as high definition television (HDTV), which have significant transmission bandwidth and storage requirements.
The encoding and decoding of compressed video signals typically involves the storage and retrieval of large volumes of data by both the encoder of the signals and the decoder of the signals. As a consequence, such encoders and decoders require increased storage and processing capacity. What is needed is a system and method that reduces the storage and processing required in the encoder and decoder. The present invention satisfies this need.